Demon In My View
by Viridian Magpie
Summary: a collection of drabbles and flashfics. Mostly Kurama and Hiei centric.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This "fic" will be a collection of unconnected drabbles and flashfics.

General disclaimer: I don't own YYH

* * *

Title: Betrayal  
Summary: Kurama's silently addresses Hiei

Love me as I am, look upon me with affection, don't turn your head, don't avert your eyes each time you see me approach in my mortal guise. Touch my skin, taste my mouth, know me. Am I not the same I was before our great coup, before my supposed betrayal? I have not sold you; please, don't think that I ever would. Change your mind about me as you did back then. But you won't, will you? You sneer, you hate, you leave, and you only really look at me, when I am not me, not the me you met, anyway. The demon you can love, it seems; the cruel and heartless thief, who does not appreciate your feelings, much less return them, even when you pant into his ear and he kisses your neck, lips following a trail I have marked so long ago. He leads you astray but you don't see it and you follow him down the path to our destruction. You don't heed my words of warning, betraying me with him whilst I betray myself.


	2. Chapter 2 Sleep

Title: Sleep  
Summary: Hiei rests. Kurama takes advantage.

Hiei sleeps in strange places. He sleeps on tree branches and in window frames; he sleeps standing, simply leaning against the nearest vertical surface. Unmoving like a statue he will remain, though it would be foolish to believe his conscience held tight in Morpheus' clutches. When he does slip under so very deeply, it is the dragon which is to blame. Summoning it will have tired him out and this is the time when he will rest and lie on a bed, too, because Kurama is nice like this - no ulterior motive involved, _of course_. He even shares with Hiei, who, relaxed and off guard, provides his lover with gestures of affection that he won't allow himself while awake. Kurama takes these and treasures them and sleeps so well himself in Hiei's arms.


	3. Chapter 3 Persuasion

Title: Persuasion 

Summary: Kurama is reluctant. (giftfic)

He snuggled in closer, head lying on Hiei's lap, eyes staring sleepily at the TV, whose flickering images failed to hold his attention for longer than a few moments. Seeing wasn't really important since another sense received a rather nice input: a small, calloused hand rested on his side, just below the ribcage. Its thumb made circling motions every once in a while, a soothing caress. All in all, Kurama presented the very picture of content laziness.

Then Hiei opened his mouth.

"So, why not?"

Kurama sighed, expression and body posture shifting until he was the very picture of annoyed exasperation.

"I did explain already."

He had. About seventeen times.

"You'd get a prize and you could show off."

Well, that was partly true – though, he was slightly miffed that Hiei seemed to think he could be manipulated so easily. He huffed.

"I _might_ but there's no guarantee."

The thumb started rubbing again. Kurama had the distinct impression it was trying to soften his resolve. That wouldn't work, of course.

"You don't even need any preparation."

The tone was soft, deep, and rumbling. He could feel the vibrations it caused in Hiei's chest, which was quite a nice sensation, actually. Involuntary, his eyes drooped. It was the lids' fault, anyway, they'd become so heavy.

"I don't," he began, preparing to make clear that he didn't fancy making a fool of himself, but then had to stop and bite back a groan as Hiei's other hand, which had until then been lying on the sofa's armrest, started scratching behind his ear.

_Oh. Yes. There._

He shifted his head a bit, providing better access.

_Nnn. So goood._

"Tch, you could beat these puny humans, any time."

Somehow – it was really hard to recall the exact moment he went from lying on his side to being draped, face down, across Hiei's legs –, the hands had left their positions and were now working on the knots in his back.

"I'd … need to … apply … first," he slur-mumbled, not really protesting but stating a fact. Then he grew silent because his brain had turned to mush.

…

Several weeks later, Kurama – shoulders tense and nerves on edge – was dividing his attention between what was going on in the outside world – nothing particular interesting or demanding – and what he was seeing and reliving in the privacy of his mind – which was very interesting and very demanding, since his memory was rather hazy, when it came to the evening Hiei had convinced him to participate in the quiz-show.

He glanced sideways at the audience. There wasn't much to see. The spectators had to sit in the semi-dark to forestall cheating but he knew where Hiei was, anyway. He also knew where he would be that evening and whose back he'd be rubbing.

For a few seconds his thoughts grew mushy again and anyone who cared to look – that being about 3 million people watching the show – saw a slightly dopey expression appearing on his face. A tendril of youki sent his way courtesy of Hiei jolted him out of his musings. The quizmaster was asking him a question. Kurama, lips still curved upward, answered and then leaned back in his chair to await his next turn. The end of the show couldn't come fast enough.


	4. Chapter 4 Help

Title: Help

Summary: set after Sensui's and Itsuki's first meeting and before the Feast. Sensui reflects.

* * *

At times, when they went on a mission and there was a lull in action because they had to wait for their target's next move or simply had to lie in wait, Sensui would ask Itsuki questions – strange questions since Sensui liked Itsuki's equally strange replies. Had, in fact, liked them ever since their fateful first encounter. After some time, Itsuki stopped being surprised and these exchanges became something of a ritual between them.

One day – a cold and wet day in winter – the two of them were stuck in a shabby little inn in the Makai, waiting out the snow storm that had been raging for two days straight. Itsuki was staring out of their room's window, seemingly lost in thought, and Sensui was staring at Itsuki, contemplating which of the thousands of questions that swirled around in his brain he would ask. Finally, one pushed all others out of the way and reached his mouth before he could hold it back or change it.

"What's your favourite movie?"

There was a pause – a few moments taken to consider what he would say because, as with all the answers he gave his partner, this was going to be profound or funny or both.

"Help."

It was a film which Sensui had never heard of before, so that really didn't make much sense. He resolved to research it and he did as soon as he was back in the Ningenkai.

First things first, he watched it from beginning to end, snorting at the gags and all in all being amused but, to tell the truth, he didn't quite see just _why_ it was Itsuki's favourite. Apart from the music, it didn't really have anything that made it special.

So he sought more information and, eventually, came across a source that presented some less important stats. Trivial things.

Like the fact that in one scene either Ringo Starr or John Lennon had one hand too many. And that in another scene George Harrison seems to be three-legged.

Well, and then there was the film's working title:

"Eight arms to hold you."

* * *

AN: If you remember, in one scene, Itsuki stands with arms crossed while behind him you can see three sets of hands. 


	5. Chapter 5 Metaphor

Title: Metaphor  
Summary: _For all who draw the sword will die by the sword._

_

* * *

_

Shigure knew how to transplant the Jagan, Shigure knew how to fight with a sword. Shigure could teach you all there was to know about slashing and blocking and dodging and he even taught you how to sheathe your sword properly. Only fools and klutzes made noise when putting their weapon away. If you were a master, you did it silently.

Shigure taught you this and more. He demonstrated it in battle and he did so in bed. Silence is the key.

It's you, who is the master now, who sheathes the sword silently, letting not even the slightest noise escape. Still, sounds reach your ear, but you are not to blame. You tried to teach him, yet he didn't see the point and you humour him, because this is his way and because he has never learned how to sheathe a weapon. No need for that when you have a flower you can transform.

He doesn't know how to do it and so it will always be you who sheathes and who is the master in your encounters.


	6. Chapter 6 Masters of the Awkward Speech

**Masters of the Awkward Speech**

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: a drabble and a flashfic. It was just a tiny drop too many...  
Warning: Language

* * *

Yusuke

Hollowood should be banned from making films with drunks in'em, Yusuke groused, a bit (well, okay, a lot) drunk himself. Or if they didn't – wasn't – weren't banned from doing it, they should make them more relalistic. Yessshhh. Yusuke didn't know what Hiei thought about this or if he even knew films, but he'd agree with him. Defininitly. If he'd just shtop glaring … like now and let him explain that it was Hallywood's fault.

Aaanywhatsit, people shouldn't jump onto tables, because when they did they falled down and into the lapsh of other people, who would glare.

Shtoopid Hollowwood.

* * *

Kurama

His shoes don't fit him, Kurama thinks, tilting his head. They look uttererly wrong on his feet, like he's got one on the other and the other on the one. But he hashn't. He'sn't that drunk yet. Besides, he didn't take them off and didn't put them on again. Because he only does that when he fucks Hieiei, but not always. He's kinky. Hiei is. And he likes boots, but Kurama's not wearing boots and he doesn't have his whip either.

His legs look strange, too, like one's on top of the one that's not on top of the one. Huh, they're crossed! But that shtill doesn't complain his feet. Ah, shcrew this. He'll worry about that when he has to take'em off. Or let Hieiei do it – or not. Yeah.


	7. Chapter 7 Bread and Wine

Title: Bread and Wine  
Author: Viridian Magpie  
Rating: K  
Summary: Sacrifices must be made.

* * *

There are those who think that demons are actually a kind of lesser gods. They are human, and one cannot fault them for making such an assumption – as you would be well aware. Who could blame these weak creatures for thinking themselves in the presence of a divine being, when faced with the strength and power that some demons possess?  
And who, knowing this, would be surprised to learn that they should offer sacrifices in blind and fearful worship? They cannot stand up to these false gods, their human weakness a curse upon them, for even if they were to resist, demons have the power to take what is not given willingly. Only gods can fight other gods, after all.

And Karasu has been watching you.

* * *

There are different kinds of sacrifices – three of them altogether and I've participated in two of them. The third will commence in just a few moments. 

Type number one seems to be the easiest to some, to others the hardest. Back then it wasn't difficult for me to sacrifice another for the greater good (my own health and wealth). Goodbye, Yomi.

Type two is the hardest for those who are not selfless, who do not care about the fate of others. They wouldn't even dream of throwing their lives away for someone else; I had changed. Thank you , mother.

Type three is just in the middle and it is fitting that it should be the one that would finally erase my existence. Giving my life for myself and no other. Not for the team, because my death will not profit them (a loss is a loss) and certainly not for my opponent , who'd derive so much joy from that.

It's for me: my life, my death, my sacrifice.


	8. Chapter 8 Cracks

Title: Cracks  
Author: Viridian Magpie  
Rating: K  
Summary: The plate had a crack. (flashfic) H/K

* * *

The plate had a crack. It was so unlike Kurama, who was always neat and perfect and immaculate.

"Do you want something to drink?" What do you want?

Well-mannered still but on edge nevertheless.

"What do you have?" What are you willing to offer?

Ragged edges. He let his finger trace along the crack. It was rough and showed quite clearly, but he hadn't noticed at first. Fingers calloused. Hardened. Unfeeling.

"Nothing to your tastes." Not what you seem to want.

He felt it now that the fissure ran so deep.

"Then there's no point in staying." There wasn't.

Hiei left, dropping the plate on the floor where it broke.


	9. Chapter 9 Don't Fall Asleep

Title: Don't fall asleep

Characters: Kuwabara, (Yukina)

Summary: At the end of a journey...

AN: written for yyh100 drabble challenge

* * *

Yukina is the loveliest girl he has ever seen; she is his edelweiss and like a dedicated botanist he will climb the highest mountain just to see her again.

_Don't fall asleep._

He will bear the cold and fend off demonic attacks and he will not turn around, not now, not ever.

_Don't fall asleep._

When finally he must stop, because frozen feet will carry him no further, Kazuma thinks how lovely it would be if she came to him now; and his sluggish mind registers no surprise as, indeed, she comes and smiling says:

_Hush now; and sleep._

_Forever._


	10. Chapter 10 Illumination

Title: Illumination  
Summary: Colour is dependent on light and perfection on perception.  
Format: free-style poem  
Disclaimer: nope. Still don't own them.

* * *

A sliver of moonshine creeping in through the window

Illuminates skin as white as snow on unconquered peaks.

Like a child rushing out, towards the snow-covered field

And leaving its mark upon perfection as yet untouched,

He strides forward and bends down to kiss, to mark,

To leave little drops of blood from a lip bitten hard

Upon smooth skin, firm cheeks; a pristine rise.

Kurama kneels and licks and nips and hums

And bruises softly and kisses it better,

While blood-red tresses fall like a curtain,

Blocking the light from marred perfect skin.


End file.
